


Not the Beckon to Your Call

by hithelleth



Series: Rachel x Connor [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel did not like to be beckoned to. A lesson had to be taught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Beckon to Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "The Perks of Babysitting". Why, yes, it's more smut.

_The smug little brat – well, not so little, but that was beside the point – had had the nerve to whistle to her and beckon her to him like..._

Rachel fumed, at loss for a suitable comparison, at least not one she would have liked to think of.

_She had scoffed, bumping against his shoulder as she had climbed the stairs out of the cellar, leaving him staring after her, his mouth agape._

Junior needed to be thought a lesson about how to treat a woman.

_Slumping against the wall in that sexy Monroe way. She could’ve just pushed him against the wall, climbed on him – well, perhaps, as if she were still twenty – taken him…_

Rachel felt her folds dampen. Damn.

She made sure to busy herself out and around until the others returned, before going back.

Connor lingered at the back of her mind through the day – frustrating albeit not entirely unpleasant – and she couldn’t really help it with him actually nearby. She might have, however, contemplated the use of various sharp and less sharp objects on him while the group was hatching the beginnings of their newest snoop-and-coup plans against the Patriots.

By the time the others had either gone to bed or slunk off to spy on the Patriots on their latest mission, leaving Connor on the watch duty, Rachel was both beyond worked up and turned on.

She didn’t have anything particular in mind when she sneaked out of the barn cellar, other than needing to get away from Gene (not poor Dad’s fault) and some fresh air. If that meant facing the insolent youth...

Rachel spied Connor standing beside a little fire by the back corner, reminiscent of the place where –

She stalked towards him.

“You!”

“W… What?” Connor stumbled backwards, as she shoved at his chest.

Rachel took the advantage of taking him by surprise, shoving at him again, but this time she pushed him down so that he landed on his ass, gaping at her.

“You. Do. Not. Whistle to me as if I was some bitch to come running at your call.”

Rachel straddled him and reached for his belt without preamble.

She tugged him free none too gently, making him wince, though it did not seem to spoil his interest. She knocked his hands away as he reached out to touch her.

She wrapped her hand around him, working him fast and hard, hearing his breath catching, which had her juices flood her panties.

Rachel let go of him and stood up only to shimmy down her jeans and panties.

A string of _fuck_ -s spilled from his lips as she positioned him at her entrance, slamming down on him. She rode him hard, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other sneaking under her shirt to rub and pinch her nipples.

His eyes raked over her, following her every motion, making the heat spread over her body, demanding more.

Rachel took his hands and placed them on her hips to help her steady her, slowing her pace as she spread her folds, playing with her clit.

She rolled her hips, grinding her pelvis against her hand.

 _Fuck. The boy was almost drooling_. It made Rachel clench around him.

She felt him twitch inside her in response.

Not a chance he would come inside her. Although the thought sent burning shivers down her spine.

She forced herself to stop, using his shoulders for support again as she eased off him, and this time he actually did whimper, his eyes locking with hers, pleading.

“Fingers,” she commanded, guiding his hand between her legs, needing to be filled somehow. He got it quickly, shoving two fingers inside her and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She chewed on her bottom lip to stifle her moans while she pumped her hand along his shaft on the verge of rough and repeatedly ran her thumb over the slit, burying her free hand in his hair.

“Please.”

The plea and the scrape of a blunt nail over her clit undid her.

Rachel ran her thumb over the slit once more just before she lost herself in completion, which brought him over the edge as well, and he shot his load over her shirt.

 _That’s ruined then_ , was Rachel’s first thought when she came down from the height.

Still panting, Connor pulled his fingers out of her, and she scrambled up, her legs wobbly and cramped, so that she had to take a moment, bending with her hands on her knees, before she straightened.

She took off her shirt, remaining in her undershirt, and wiped herself clean, then tossed it down to Connor.

She watched him clean himself while putting on the rest of her clothes.

He looked positively lost, like an abandoned kitten. Damn, his hands were _shaking_ when he tucked himself in and zipped up.

Rachel collected herself and picked up her shirt. She might just as well try to salvage it still; clothes were a commodity, after all.

“Keep in mind I'm not one of your cartel whores.” It came out less harsh than she had intended, her throat dry from exertion.

“Yes –“ his voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I will.” His dark eyes bore into her _._

_Lost. Found._

She might have just set off something she had no idea what. _Ignore it_ , she told herself. _Just ignore it all and that feeling inside you._

Rachel turned around and walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good smut? Bad smut? Do tell me.
> 
> I should probably feel sorry for this, but I’m not. There is probably going to be more because this darn thing now insists on trying to grow a plot. I don’t even know. ~~I obviously made it into a series with a highly unimaginative (for now) title.~~
> 
> Unbeta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
